1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gauge mounting assembly, and in particular to an improved method for mounting the assembly to an instrument panel.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A gauge mounting assembly provides the means for attaching a gauge to an instrument panel of a vehicle such as an automobile, a boat, or an airplane. A typical method for attachment requires a housing having a gauge disposed therein placed into an aperture in an instrument panel. A bracket is attached to the housing from the back side of the instrument panel sandwiching the instrument panel between the housing and the bracket. The housing typically has a screw thread on an outer wall onto which threads disposed on and inner wall of the bracket engage. The bracket is screwed onto the housing by an operator. To accommodate for variable instrument panel thicknesses, extended threading is required on the housing. This results in an ergonomically difficult operation for the assembler of applying circular force to the bracket for an extended period of time. In addition to the ergonomic difficulties, assembly time for the instrument panel is increased by the extended period of screwing the bracket onto the housing.